


The Gas

by orphan_account



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: AU, Gen, WW2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Germany makes a gas that makes men ultra-violent and begins dumping it over Britain, it looks like the war is lost. Even worse, Downton Abbey is suffering from the after effects of the gas, and the violence escalates...
Kudos: 2





	The Gas

The two German soldiers looked down at a canister, filled with yellow gas. There were similar canisters all around the room.  
"You know that we can win the war with this... don't you..." said one of the soldiers, "But... it's bad."  
"Why? What is it? Stronger mustard gas?"  
"Mustard gas? Mustard gas?! No, my friend... This gas... this fog... this... biological weapon... will destroy the whole of British society... once and for all..."  
"Oh..."  
"Still, we have to win this war. We just have to."

* * *

  
Meanwhile in Downton Abbey, a celebration was taking place. Happiness, relief... The British had thought that they had won the war... but how wrong they were.  
Suddenly, they all heard a wooshing sound over the mansion. It sounded like a plane.  
"Probably one of the RAF fighters coming back from duty," Matthew said.  
"That isn't the sound of any British plane I've ever heard," said Violet, "In fact, it sounds more like a..."  
That's when it happened. That's when they heard the crash.  
"Oh blimey," said Tom," Perhaps we should go outside and have a look?"  
The others agreed, and so off they went. They were in for a real surprise...


End file.
